


Private tutoring

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crush, F/F, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Character, Smut, private tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Aquaria gets private tutoring by her crush and things take an interesting turn.  ;)
Relationships: Craquaria, Miz Cracker/Giovanni Palandrani | Aquaria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Private tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Just a little Craquaria shot that came to my mind, if you like it I may add a chapter now and then. :)  
> Thanx ArtPopPride for proofreading <3

Never in her life she thought she would ever need it, but here Aquaria was, taking private tutoring for now nearly three weeks because her math grades had gotten so bad. Her mom would kill her if she fucked it up and High School was nearly over too, the finales coming closer and closer. 

Her tutor was an university student in her mid twenties named Bri, someone she had admired as long as Bri attended her last senior high school years, while Aquaria was a fresh junior in the same high school. Not that Aqua ever had spoken to the older girl or anything. Besides staring at her in the hallway and blushing if she past close, nothing ever happened, except an kind of silly and cheesy love letter she had left her in her locker, as Bri left for the university. It was anonymous though, but Aquaria had put in her whole lifeblood.

And now, years later, her crush was sitting there in front of her on the sofa, her slender legs crossed, fingers flipping through her homework Aqua just had handed her over, commenting it for improvement… Aquaria had to confess she had chosen the spot out of an maybe ulterior motive, in hope to catch a little glimpse under Bris skirt. Maybe she should feel ashamed, but the hope had already expelled her guilt.

Aquaria had taken a seat on the fluffy carpet and leaned against a pillow, her black hair up in a high ponytail. She really tried to concentrate on Bris word, but her eyes were glued to the older girls full red lips, forming her words and revealing her white teeth, sometimes in thoughts playing with one of her big blonde locks as she explained something about equation and some formula.

“-ria, are you even listening?” Suddenly Bris words brought her back to reality.

“S-Sorry, I…”

“You won’t get better grades if you don’t concentrate, you know that, right Aquafina?”

Aquaria blushed hard as Bri used her pet name for her, avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment. But she still felt the eyes of the older girl on her, even without looking at her.

The last weeks felt like a dream to Aquaria, her already strong feelings growing stronger and stronger any time she met the older girl. Her heart skipped a beat if their hands would touch unintentionally or if Bri would take a loose strand of her hair and put it behind her ear in a casual movement. Those little things drove her crazy and happy at the same time.

“Are you feeling fine? Your face is quite red…” Bri looked at her concerned as Aquaria looked up. The older girl leaned in and touched her forehead. “No, seems pretty normal though.” Aquaria shivered under her touch, which didn’t go unnoticed by the older girl. Bri leaned back and seemed to think about something, and if Aqua saw right, even she blushed a little. 

“How old are you now?” Bri asked, suddenly her voice kind of heavier.

“I just turned 18 last month.” Aqua answered, leaning her head slightly to the right, like some puppy. By her surprise Bri slipped down from the sofa and joined her on the carpet.

“I see…” Bri laid her hand on Aquas leg, slowly wandering up, checking out if the younger girl would protest, but Aqua didn’t, eyes closed and biting her lips, heart racing like fuck. As Bri reached the hem of her skirt, she watched Aqua closely, still trying to figure out if she just misinterpreted the signals and should stop or just proceed.

“Don’t stop, please.” Aquaria whispered, cheeks still bright red and voice shivery. She didn’t even knew were this came from, but Bris soft fingers on her skin just felt way too good. She didn’t wanted it to stop.

“Okay.” Bri kissed her cheek, her neck and caressing her skin. Aquaria moaned a little, as a warm and unknown feeling raised in her. Whatever it was, it felt so good and Bri was the reason why. The feeling just got intensified as Bri slowly took her chin and faced her.

“May I kiss you?” Surprisingly her voice was a little nervous, but Aquaria felt the same, so she smiled with a nod and their lips slowly touched. Amazing was not the word with what Aquaria would describe this feeling, it was so much more. Bri was gentle and obviously still managing to figure out how far she could go. So it was up to herself get demanding, dragging Bri closer and intensifying their kisses. As Bri added her tongue, it first was a little bit messy, but Aquaria learned fast, soon caressing her with her own. They kissed for some time, Bri cupping Aquas breast through her shirt and Aqua in return massage Bris ass.

“I want… more.” Aqua whispered between two kisses, dragging Bri close.

“Are you sure?” Bri asked concerned again, but already tried to stand up.

“Yes.”

“But not here, let’s get to your room.” Bri reached out to her and Aquaria took her soft hand, pulling her up.

  
  


Aquaria sat down on her bed, as Bri started to undress and now for sure she was blushing hard as fuck. The younger girl took off her clothes too, slowly crawling back on the bed as Bri joined her. She was just so beautiful as Aqua had imagined and as their warm skins touched, her whole body reacted with pleasure. Not to mention, it was the first time someone else touched her, her body slightly trembling under Bris soft touch, as her fingers started to wander over her collarbone, to her breast. She always had wish her to be her first lover, although Bri still seemed concerned.

“Are you really sure?” Bri whispered in Aquas ear, making her blush while she nodded. “Okay, then let me take care of you.” Bri smile, kissing her again, this time way more passionately. Meanwhile her hand caressed her body, discovering every inch of her beauty and finally wandering to her more sensitive spot. Aqua knew how horny she had gotten, but Bri seemed a little bit surprised as she reached her pussy, but smiled immediately out of happiness. And maybe a little proud awareness.

“Damn, you’re so sexy.” She whispered in Aquas ear, her fingers exploring her private parts, sliding through folds and soon targeting her clit. As Bri knew, not every girl liked it, so she tested Aquarias reaction and soon found out what she needed to know.

Aquaria moaned, Bri raising up her pace a little, still kissing her and biting her lip softly.

Soon, Bri backed up and moved down, keeping eye contact with Aquaria.

“You will love this.” Bri said with a smile as she placed herself between her slender legs. First off she licked off Aquas juices, her tongue twirling around her folds. Slowly she added a finger to her play, nearly making Aqua go crazy, her hips rocking against her members.

Aqua didn’t knew what it was but it felt spectacular and unknown and new and all disturbingly awesome. She had cum before by masturbation, but this time… 

with Bri… a new story at all.

The shivers ran through her whole body, covering it entirely in goosebumps, as Bri joined her again and kissed her. The the older girl layed down next to her, holding Aquaria close.

“I recognized your handwriting, you know?” Bri played with her hair, twirling a strand around her slender fingers

“Mhm?” Aquaria still recovering, snuggling closer to Bri warm body.

“The note you left on the mall searching for a private tutor… As I passed by, I recognized it immediately.”

Aquaria blushed, suddenly reminding the letter she had left back then in Bris locker… and what she had wrote in the first place.

“I- I don’t…”

“You know exactly what I mean. That’s why I got here in the first place. Because I wanted to know the girl that confessed her feeling, wanted to get to know you.” Bri smiled, as she kissed her passionately. “Want to pick me up tomorrow from uni and grab some coffee, before heading to my place?“

„Yes, I would love to!“

„Good, because we still need to work on your progress.” She caressed Aquas slightly disappointed face, making her blush as she kissed her again. “I want you to join me as soon as possible at my uni, I’m not willing to wait for a whole year more if it’s not necessary.”

“Okay.” Aquaria nodded with confidence. 

She would give her fucking best.


End file.
